1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to power generation devices, and more particularly to a wind power generation facility.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art teaches the use of a shroud to increase the velocity of a prevailing wind in a throat of the shroud, to increase the ability of a turbine to capture energy from the wind. However, prior art shrouds do not teach a shroud that is shaped to both increase the mass of wind passing through the shroud, and also minimize the drag on the shroud.
Yamamoto, U.S. Pat. No. 7,293,960, for example, teaches a floating wind generating facility that includes hexagonal shaped shrouds. The shape of the shrouds, and in particular the outer surfaces of the shrouds, has a shape that will create considerable drag.
Friesth, U.S. 2008/12417, teaches a shroud that includes a planar face and non-aerodynamically shaped planer outer surface that together create substantial drag.
The facility taught in the present disclosure also includes a tower construction that may be extremely tall. In such a tall structure, it is important to minimize drag to prevent the tower from failing in extreme winds.
The prior art does teach some substantial towers to optimize the capture of energy from the wind over a small square footage of foundation. Friesth teaches a tower construction that includes a core tower and a plurality of guys for providing lateral and torsional stability. Another example of a similar tower construction is shown in Weisbrich, U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,505.
The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.